Easier said than done
by Diclonious57
Summary: Maya has to deal with a lot of stuff; other Shamans, evil witches, having feelings for someone she knows she shouldn't and other things that are way too complex for her to handle. It's a bad summary but it gets better; YohxOC
1. Are you serious?

**Easier said than done**

**Chapter 1: Are you serious!**

**Irish: Hello everyone are you ready for this?**

**Yoh: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Irish: Fine, whatever this fic was inspired by the lovely chibichibiichigo you should check her out!**

**Irish: I don't own Shaman King and all that stuff**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Are you feeling better honey?"

"Yeah mom I'm off to school"

"Bye have a good day"

"You too mom"

I said walking out the door.

I had been sick with the flu for a week but now I am ready to get back to school. Walking to school I noticed people still stared at me even though I have lived in Japan for almost six months. I am from America and moved to Japan after my mom got a job at the high school teaching English. It was amazing how fast one could learn a foreign language when they were completely surrounded by it. Funbari wasn't that bad of a place I mean it has the word fun it after all but I still missed my home.

"Maya!"

I heard someone yell out.

Looking around I spotted a patch of light brown hair.

"Morty!"

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Manta!"

Oyamada Manta A.K.A Morty; he was the first person I meet in Funbari; I meet him in the horror section of the video store and we have been friends ever since. When I first meet him I called him Morty instead of Manta by mistake and it was just so funny that I've been calling him that ever since. We both love the supernatural and quote on quote "spooky stuff". Walking up to Morty I noticed someone was with him. It was a boy I had never seen before.

A very cute boy.

He had brown hair pulled back into a pony, orange headphones around his neck, his shirt unbuttoned but what really won me over was his gentle eyes and serene smile.

"Maya, this is my friend Yoh Asakura"

Morty said giving a name to the face.

"It nice to meet you"

Yoh said shaking my hand (his hands were so warm).

I could feel a strong spiritual energy coming from him; he had to be a shaman. I am also a shaman; I was trained by my grandmother to continue the family tradition after my mother refused to become a shaman. The family had no hard feelings for her decision; we are free to make our own choices and not let family control us. I became a shaman because it just felt write to me.

My spirit was Marzanna if you go by her polish name but she also is called More or Morena. She is the Baltic and Slavic goddess of death and rebirth in the terms of nature. She said she choose me because my blood called to her and that there was something important in my future. My medium are the anklets I wear because I have always been confident in my kicking power. Marzanna prefers to not come to school with me; she finds the content way too boring for her.

"It's nice to meet you too "

I tried to keep myself from curling up into a little ball blushing my brains out.

"Maya are you Okay? You seem to be spacing out a bit"

"Crap! Sorry Morty I must be still a sick"

Morty was about to say something but Yoh burst out laughing.

"You call him Morty too!"

His laughter was infectious I started to laugh along with him.

"Yeah, why do you call him Morty?"

"He just looks like a Morty"

He said as if that made complete sense. His easy going expression just made me laugh even harder; I haven't laughed like this since I came to this country.

"Come on you guys we have to get to class"

"Yes Morty"

Yoh and I said in unison.

The majority of my school day was spent watching Yoh; it was creepy I know but he had such a cute sleeping face. I was also impressed that he could sleep in class without getting caught for three hours straight. He woke up occasionally during class to give the impression that he was awake but he was totally awake during lunch. We ate on the roof because that was a "prime cloud watching spot" according to Yoh.

"What are you eating?"

"Peanut butter sandwich."

It was strange that such a lunch staple home would be completely foreign here. I always wanted to eat those fancy bentos that all the girls ate but I lacked the cooking skills or the patience. Who spends over an hour making a lunch?

"What's peanut butter?"

"Mushed up peanuts?"

Morty made a grimace. I could tell that he wanted to try it so I pulled a piece of my sandwich off and handed to him.

"Try it"

He ate without hesitation or complaint.

"Do you like it?"

"I don't know yet"

"Well I'm not giving you anymore if that's what you're suggesting"

"Stingy"

He said before laughing at me with Morty joining him.

Hey it was my food; I have every right to be stingy with it.

Then I heard laughter; it wasn't the sweet laughter that Yoh had it was distinct ally female and positively maniacal. It was like they were laughing at me like upperclassmen would laugh at the stupidity of someone lower than them. It sent chills up my spine but Yoh and Morty didn't seem to hear it. Maybe I was just hearing the conversations from downstairs or in the courtyard? Sound did travel so I decided to ignore it.

All three of us walked home together; I lived in the other direction but I always walked Morty home he was just so small and he lived near this fast river I always had a fear that he would fall and get swept away. It wasn't a natural river either it was a man-made one used to catch rain fall. As we walked along the bridge Morty and Yoh argued (if you can call it that; Morty was the only one with a raised tone, Yoh just smiled and responded with a calm voice). It was a rather peaceful scene but strangely all I could think about was the laughter I had heard.

"Hey Maya you're looking pretty pale. Are you okay?"

I was going to tell them I was fine but I never got the chance to.

_CRACK!_

Before Morty or I could even react Yoh fell through the wooden boards of the bridge and into the river.

As Morty screamed out Yoh's name I found myself submerged in ice cold water; I had jumped in after him. I didn't regret my impulsive action; he was my friend so I had to save him. The water was moving fast; I felt myself being thrown around like clothes in a washing machine. I had to keep my head up or else both of us would drown (from what I have heard a lot of people in Japan cannot swim).

"Yoh!"

I called out; I knew I would not get a response but I knew it would reassure him that someone was coming to help.

As the water was trying to pull my head down again I saw a mop of brown hair struggling against the current. Finding myself with renewed strength I swam with the current and grabbed onto him. He wasn't moving at all; he must have fallen unconscious. That was going to be a problem; I had to keep his head as well as mine or else.

"Maya! Yoh!"

I heard Morty's voice; he was running alongside the river; he looked like he was running a marathon. I felt like I was running one too; my body hurt and it was so cold. I wanted to call out for Marzanna but I would only get a mouthful of water. Pushing my body forward I reached the edge of the river; I desperately searched for something to grab onto but the sides were too smooth there wasn't anything to grab onto.

_Please let there be a ladder or something! Please God!_

Just before I felt myself be swept away by the current my hand hit something metal; grabbing onto to it I pulled our bodies toward it. It was a ladder! Latching one of my legs onto it I pulled Yoh's body out first I felt him being pulled out by Morty. I followed soon after laying on the ground half panting half crying. That was the scariest thing I have ever done in my entire life but I was glad that it was all over.

"Maya! Yoh isn't breathing!"

My eyes snapped open and I pulled myself toward them.

"What do we do?"

Morty's father worked at a hospital so Morty had a lot of experience with medical stuff.

"He has a pulse but I'm not heavy enough to perform CPR I need your help"

I had seen CPR done on TV so I had the basic idea of how it was done but I was going to need Morty's help.

"Place your hands there and push up and down"

He pointed to a spot on Yoh's chest and I began to push. I knew the next part of CPR and I hoped Morty was going to be the one to do it.

"How long to do we do this for?"

"You know that song _Stayin' Alive_ by the Bee Gees?"

"Yeah?"

"Sing that song in your mind and follow the rhythm of the song."

I sang that dumb disco song in my head following along with the rhythm. Morty moved Yoh's head making sure his airways were open.

"Push air into his lungs"

Morty shouted.

"Why me?"

"Cause you have bigger lungs than I do! Now hurry!"

Taking a deep breath I pressed my mouth to his and blew air into his lungs. I tried desperately to make it feel like a kiss but it wasn't working.

This is not how I wanted to get my first kiss.

"Now push his chest again!"

It went on like this for what seemed like hours; I pushed on his chest, sang the song and blew air into his mouth. My body hurt; everything hurt but I kept going. As I pushed air into his lungs brown eyes snapped open and his body threw itself upwards throwing my off his body. Water came gushing out his mouth and he was coughing so hard one would think that he was going to cough out a lung.

It didn't matter though Yoh was alive.

I jumped onto him and give him a hug.

"Thank God you're alright"

"What happened?"

He choked out.

"You almost drowned you idiot!"

Said an angry voice above us.

Looking over at us from the hill was a pretty girl wearing a little black dress and a red bandana. With her blonde hair she would have looked like an angel if it wasn't for the icy glare and snarl on her face.

"Anna!"

"Anna?"

"And what do you think you are doing with my fiancée?"

"Fiancée!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: So there's the first chapter but I want to make one thing clear ****There will be NO Anna bashing!**** I like Anna she's pretty cool.**

**Irish: You see that sexy review button you should totally click it.**


	2. Maturity!

**Easier said than done**

**Chapter 2: Maturity!**

**Irish: So about the character bashing I meant in the summary; it means that ****I will not be bashing any characters ****you guys can bash all you want. I can understand how it could be misleading but trust me I can take the heat.**

**Anna: She burns like a lobster**

**Irish: Don't tell them my secret!**

**Irish: I don't own Shaman King and all that stuff**

** Maya's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

You would think that after seeing your fiancée making out with some random girl you would be pretty pissed. So when Anna came rushing up to us with murder in her eyes I thought she was going to kick my ass. She punched Yoh square in the draw and yelled at him for almost drowning when he knows that he can't swim.

I decided that this would be a great time to leave but Anna turned to me and gave me a glare that said "you ain't going nowhere". Morty just sighed and told me that Anna would handle things and that he was going home.

Once she was satisfied with Yoh's beating she dragged out soggy selves to the Inn/hot spring that Yoh and Anna live. After taking off my soggy sneakers Anna literally picked me up by the collar (that girl got some arm strength) and threw me into one of the bath houses. From the countless animes I have seen I knew how bath houses worked. You put your clothes in a basket and get into a pool of hot water with other naked people.

Thank God that there weren't any one else in there because it would just be too much for me.

Japanese bathrooms were weird too; they did all there scrubbing and shampooing on a stool in the corner of the room. Once their done they soak in the tub for an hour or so.

Letting the water warm my chilled bone I propped my chin on the edge of the tub deep in thought.

So the cutest, sweetest, gentles, most wonderfulest boy I have ever meet had a fiancée.

I really should have known; it's just like my aunt Susan always said "all of the good men are either gay or taken".

I had to be the bigger person and bury whatever feelings I have for Yoh in a deep pit. What was I going to do? Break them up? I have only known Yoh for what seems like a millisecond compared to how long those two have been together. They had to be in an arranged marriage or something because no parent would two young teenagers get married. Who even does arranged marriages anymore? That's so last century.

No matter how back words it was they were still going to be married and I had to respect that. Anna has been nothing but nice to me; she could have beat me for kissing (CPR) her man but instead she took me into her home gave me a bath and from the sounds I heard outside the bath door she was even cleaning my clothes. It would hurt so a little while but I would get over it and then everything would be fine, right?

It's just a crush and crushes go away.

It will go away I just have to be patient.

"I left clothes for you outside of the tub"

Anna said outside of the door.

I then heard something sounding like "you're being so nice" followed by a very loud and angry shut up. I giggled softly getting out of the tub; wrapping myself in a towel (it was soft) I looked outside the bath door. Sure enough there was one of those after bath robes and a pair of underpants (because there was no way in hell I was going out there commando).

I stepped out of the bathroom and shivered at the sudden change in temperature. I could hear the sound of the TV and something cooking on the stove. Whoever was cooking was making something really tasty because it then my stomach told me that I was absolutely starving.

"Hey!"

I let out a squeak in surprise. I turned around to see Yoh wearing the same robe thing that I was and finding my squeaky antics hilarious.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He just kept on laughing.

"I would like to know what you think is so damn funny!"

"Your angry face is cute"

Before I could yell at him he walked right past me. His hair was much longer than I thought it would be; his hair was always in a ponytail so it was strange to see it that way. It was about the same length as Anna's and I found that a bit funny.

"Come on dinner is almost ready."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, Anna made dinner"

Yoh grabbed the sleeve of my robe and lead me into what I think was the family room. Sure enough Anna was at the short table covered in plates of food. It all looked delicious but all of this was just so overwhelming.

Why were they being so nice to me?

Instead of shock and wonder all I could feel was fear. I barely knew them and yet they have done all of this stuff. Maybe they were just really nice people or maybe they had some kind of angle. It was really sad that I could not comprehend someone doing something nice for me without having some kind of alternative motive.

"What are you waiting for? You want us to announce your arrival or something? Hurry up and eat"

Anna snapped.

Yoh was already at the table; very excited to start eating.

"Sorry I'm just shocked is all"

"Why?"

Was I really going to say it? I hate lying the most but-I gotta stick to my morals.

"It's just that I barely know you guys and you've been so nice to me; letting me use your bath, making me food it's just a little too hard to believe you know?"

Anna scowled and crossed her arms while Yoh just smiled.

"You saved my stupid fiancée's life; it is only natural that I thank you"

"Besides we're friends and friends do nice things for each other."

Friends.

Something like the warmth of the sun spread of my body; all of my cynical doubts just melted away. Besides Morty I haven't made any other friends; a lot of people talked to me when I first arrived because I was the strange "foreigner" but after a while people left me alone. Poor Morty had a reputation of being a spooky weirdo and since I hung out with him I was a spooky weirdo. We were friends and I couldn't be happier. There were so many dishes and it looked like she worked really hard on all of them.

"Wow, this looks really good Anna-can I call you Anna? I know that's rude here but-"

"You can call me Anna"

I felt like I had just won a prize. We all started to eat; Yoh was stuffing his face like a starving animal; Anna was the polar opposite eating with dignity and grace. I can already hear my mom saying "why can't you use your manners like her?"…..OH SHIT!

"CRAP MOM!"

I stood up almost knocking the table over. I could see her now; driving all around the town screaming my name like a psycho, calling all of the neighbors as if I've been kidnaped. I know it's because she care but it can get a bit extreme sometimes like when she tried to put out an amber alert when I fell asleep on a park bench after I went out for a walk.

"My mom must be worried sick about me! Can I use your phone?"

Anna made no motion to move just kept on eating.

"I already took care of it"

"What?"

"I called your mom and told her you were staying over a friend's house"

"How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways"

Somehow I could not deny that statement.

"Relax and shit down. It will all work out"

Yoh said giving me a smile that could calm even the fiercest storm.

I noticed that the inn was surprisingly empty; I would have thought that there would be workers or at least their parents.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know"

Yoh said.

"You don't know? What do you manage this inn with Anna by yourself?"

"I manage the inn"

Anna said.

Are you serious! They weren't even sixteen and yet they were running a business and a household by themselves. I was amazed that this place wasn't falling apart and isn't it the law for all children to go to school (at least till high school)?

"Anna mostly takes care of everything"

That wasn't fair, not fair at all.

"Do you go to school?"

"I study at home and I go to school to take tests"

It must be lonely and frustrating to have to run an inn by yourself. Anna had to give up her childhood and her future for what?

"Why?"

"What do you mean why it is my responsibility"

Yoh was trying to calm the conflict but I wasn't paying attention to him.

"Well it shouldn't be! Who said you have to do this all by yourself! You should be going to school, going out with friends having fun"

"As the future wife of the heir to the Asakura house hold I to-"

"Did you choose this?"

"I was chosen because I was the most compatible for Yoh in terms of personality and spiritual ability"

So she was chosen through what a quiz? It was like picking your career off a career test. Things like that can only go skin deep but they seemed okay with it. I could tell that she was very a powerful priestess but is this what she really wanted?

"You know what? I'm going to help you run this place?"

It seemed impulsive and intrusive but if I was in her position I would want someone to help me. She seemed to be a prideful person so she would have some trouble asking someone for help.

"I can "run" it fine by myself"

"I don't care I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. Yoh said it himself we are friends and friends help each other"

Anna just gave me a look that I could not describe and sighed.

"Fine but if you screw up you're fired"

"Sweet!"

"Also you will be Yoh's training partner"

"What?"

"Yoh needs to train his shaman abilities and he's been known to goof off. It is your job to make sure he does his work"

"Anna! Don't you trust me?"

Yoh said with anime tears pouring down his face. Anna did not respond.

"Wait Maya you're a shaman?"

"Yeah, I would introduce you to my guardian spirit but I left her at home. I promise I'll bring her along next time"

I said sheepishly.

The three of us kept talking; it was more of Yoh and me talking with Anna adding a comment here or there. We talked about Yoh deep love for oranges and the color orange; personally I prefer red (it's the color heroes wear) and so does Anna. I found out that Yoh and I share a love of horror and monster movies. Anna said that you can tell it's a man in a rubber suit but I informed her that's what made it awesome.

This lead to Yoh digging one of his movies out of a cushion (how?) and asked if we wanted to watch it. My obvious answer was yes; Anna did not respond but she sat down and watched it with us anyway. I only got half way through Godzilla fighting Mothra before I fell asleep.

I had the strangest dream; I was on the floor curled into a ball with my arms and legs bound by what looked like red tape with strange black writing written on them. The room was dark expect for a ring of candles that surrounded me. My body felt so sluggish and weak, I could move my body just my eyes. I heard heavy footsteps and this _clang clang_ noise. It sounded like the noise that those staffs that the Shinto priest used. The kind with the ring on the top with a bunch of rings attached to it like bracelet charms.

I heard faint chanting in a language I couldn't understand slowly getting not louder but closer. Slowly sandal wearing feet stepped closer to me; each step ended with the _clang_ of the staff. As the feet were right in front of me I strained myself to look past him I couldn't see anything but I could hear the sounds of muffled voices and soft banging. Was someone trying to get in? I know nothing make sense in a dream but what the hell was going on.

As the chanting seemed to reach its high point black writing similar to the one's on the red tape rose up like a snake from the floor. The writing kept rising and rising until the chanting stopped causing the writing to come to a halt. Glancing upwards I could see the writing directing itself toward me and before I could register the pain the dream ended and I was drifting in darkness.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: Well shit just happened up in this bitch. Is it a dream? Vision of the future? Actually happened?**

**Irish: You have to review to find out so please review!**


	3. Paranormal Unactivity

**Easier said than done**

**Chapter 3: Paranormal unactivity**

**Irish: I wasn't expecting a big turnout but I would like some reviews seriously**

**Maya: When will all the interesting stuff happen?**

**Irish: Shut it! **

**Irish: I don't own Shaman King **

** Maya's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I woke up in a cold sweat.

That dream; what the hell was that about?

My hands were shaking I searched for my stuffed panda for comfort but I couldn't find it and these weren't my bed sheets. Looking around I didn't see the dresser, book shelf stuffed with manga and pictures of my family that made up my room. Where was Marzanna? Where was I? I remember coming over to Yoh's house and-oh yeah I was staying the night at his house. I must have fallen asleep.

It was still dark outside but after that dream I didn't feel like going back to sleep, it just felt so real. I could practically remember the feeling of my wrists and ankles being bound. I got up from the futon and walked into the hallway. Why did I do that I should have just stayed in bed. This isn't my house I can't just go into the living room and watch TV until everyone woke up.

"Hey"

A soft voice said.

"Yoh"

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask the same thing to you, aren't you like the king of sleeping?"

I was no better, I could fall asleep anywhere; bench, concrete floor you name I could probably fall asleep on it.

"Something woke me up"

"Sorry"

"It wasn't you it was something else"

"What was it?"

He gave me a thin smile; he didn't want to tell me what woke him up.

"You want some milk? It'll help you fall asleep"

"Sure"

I didn't really want milk I just wanted to spend some time with him. His presence has such a soothing effect on my nerves. Walking into the kitchen area I sat down at the table and watched as Yoh calmly fills two glasses of milk and hands me one.

"You know I never got to thank you for saving my life"

He said softly sitting next to me. I felt my cheeks heat up against my will; stop being so sweet, stop making me like any more than I should.

"Don't mention it anything for a friend"

"It's strange I never thought that river had a ladder"

"You probably never seen it, we were pretty far down the river"

We sat there drinking our milk in a comfortable silence, I didn't know what Yoh was thinking but I was calm.

"You have quite the bed head"

He said suddenly.

"Huh?"

He chuckled and pulled a lock of my wild hair. Instinctively I slapped his hand away and yelled at him.

"What the hell!"

He found this even funnier for some reason and if his laughter wasn't so damn charming I would have smacked him across the face. Choosing the non-violent option I decided to change the subject.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Hmmm to live an easy life"

"You'd better work hard for it; you have to work hard for anything in this world"

"You seem like the hard working type"

He tried to grab my hair again but I quickly moved out of the way. Seriously what was his deal with my hair?

"Things have to get hard to before they get easy"

"Why? Can't things just be easy?"

All these difficult questions were giving me a headache; don't they have a saying around here that you'll get a fever if you think too much?

"It's too late to be thinking about hard stuff!"

I said chugging my milk down in one go.

"I thought you like hard work"

"Not late at night!"

"Shhh you'll wake Anna"

I was going to strangle him; why was he picking on me so much? He is never like this when we're with friends. Maybe he was just irritable from lack of sleep? I've never seen a sleep deprived Yoh before so instead of the doozy toddler type I thought he would be when tired he's a teasing meanie?

"Are you going to come over after school tomorrow?"

Technically it's today but it's rude to knit-pick.

"Yeah, I have to keep up with your training and to be honest I do want to go home"

I didn't want to admit that-shit but instead of asking why Yoh asked something much different.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"Thank you, I mean it"

"Come on, let's get some sleep"

He patted my back lightly and despite my fear of the dream I went back to bed.

"You dumbass!"

An angry voice said just as I had gotten comfortable.

"Marzanna!"

A palm sized blue ball was squeezing herself through the window with an angry look on her face. I was going to get a scolding I knew it. She floated her little self over to me her eyes mixed with anger and worry.

"Do you know how hard it was to find you?"

"Hard?"

"Yes it was hard you moron! Do you realize where you are?"

"At a friend's house?"

"Wrong! You are at the Asakura's!"

"So!"

Wasn't she the one who was always yelling at me to make friends?

"You don't even know what they've done to you! But don't worry I'm going to find someone who can help"

Yoh was my friend and so was Anna they wouldn't do anything to me would they? I wasn't sold into slavery and I still had all my organs so what could happened?

"I'll see you after school, please be careful"

She then floated away and I spent most of the night wondering what the hell just happened. Everyone seemed to know more about me than me (and that's not freaking fair!).

Maybe it was just me but school seemed to drag on forever! Anna who was super nice for cleaning my school uniform decided to come to class for once (it was more of Yoh and I ganging up on her and making her go).

I walked out of school with Anna; Yoh and Morty would have walked with us but Yoh had detention for falling asleep in class where knowing Yoh was probably asleep. Morty had to go do something and since Yoh was busy I had a free afternoon. I was going to be really bored (I'm type of person that needs to be doing something) then a thought came into my head.

"We should go to a mall or something!"

"Why?"

Looking at her face I could tell that she thought that was a super dumb idea like rolling down a hill inside a giant tire.

"Because it will be fun!"

"I have to get back to the inn and **you **have to train"

Oh yeah, I'd forgotten that I agreed to help Yoh with his shaman training. I want to do the stuffed that I promised but I wanted to do something fun and I knew Anna needed to do something fun.

"It's just for a little; we can pick up dinner or something while we're out"

"Fine but you're running ten kilometers instead of five"

"Deal!"

Anna was not a mall person so to speak; it was rather hard to drag her from store to store. I realized from the beginning that we wouldn't not have the shopping montage that I wanted so we went to the _Pizza Hut_ around town. Mom bought some on the first day we moved in and Japanese pizza was a lot different than American pizza but you can get used to it.

"This place looks unhealthy"

Anna said bluntly.

"Well, yeah but it's really good!"

I'm not very fond of cheese; I pick the cheese off my pizza and if there are topping I pick those off the cheese and put them back on the cheese-less pizza. I knew that Yoh loves meat so sausage and pepperoni would be good but what would Anna like?

"Shrimp"

"What?"

"I want shrimp on my pizza"

That sounds seriously gross but I could just pick it off. As I was going to order the pizza I was hit by a wave of powerful furyoku and something familiar. I glanced over to Anna; she was clutching her beads tightly. Marzanna left to do something (what a guardian spirit) so I only had my medium to use.

Maybe they weren't going to attack; I mean who attacks someone in a pizza place? The automatic doors opened and young girl walked in. She was about our age with blond hair and sky blue eyes. She twirled a long pipe around her fingers and had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hello there it's been a long time since I've met another witch"

She said before thousands of golden butterflies came swarming in.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: Sorry I didn't say anything before but I didn't want to ruin the surprise.**

**Irish: If you don't know the lovely blond lady comes from the lovely chibichibiichigo and if you want to more than reader her story or wait till next chapter and how will it come faster? Review!**


	4. The great battle of Pizza hut

**Easier said than done**

**Chapter 4: The great battle of Pizza Hut**

**Irish: Okay I want to make this clear there are Pizza Huts in Japan and are quite common it's all over Code Geass**

**Maya: Dumbest title ever**

**Irish: Our special guest is the OC created by Chibichibiichigo**

**Irish: I don't own Shaman King or Pizza Hut **

** Maya's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Who starts a fight in a Pizza Hut?

Seriously there are a thousand of places (cooler places) to choose from and they choose a pizza chain? I guess it's better than KFC or a Taco Bell (I think there are KFC in Japan but I doubt there are any Taco Bell). Those places are always has this strange steam around but there isn't anything steaming.

What's done is done as they say.

Golden butterflies swarmed around us they were so tiny and dainty. I wanted one to land on my finger so I could examine them more closely; the butterflies picked up pieces of the world around us bit by bit until there was nothing left but white emptiness.

I was literally freaking the fuck out.

Even with all the crazy stuff that Shamans can do I've never heard of anyone completely destroying reality! This wasn't even an illusion either because I would have felt it. Anna was mumbling something and I could feel purifying energy coming off her. Did she think this was an illusion that she could just pray away?

"It seems we have an unwanted guest"

The blonde woman said twirling her pipe in between her fingers.

"I'm afraid this is a private party"

The woman twirled her finger toward the ground and suddenly almost like an old cartoon a hole formed under Anna's feet causing her to fall through it.

"ANNA!"

"Relax nothing's going to happen to her, we just needed some privacy"

A new reality began to form; it was sunny a garden of golden roses, there was a black iron gazebo. It was charming in its own way but something about it seemed unsettling. A table for two was underneath complete with tea set and display of pastries. I was famous for my sweet tooth and those pastries looked super yummy but I was going to resist temptation (hopefully).

"What the hell?"

"Hey! You're supposed to be in awe and amazed!"

Okay; that was kind of mean this whole thing is pretty cool but I kind of wanted to have a pizza before running till I puked it all up again (meant I had more room to eat pizza when I got back).

"Sorry it's just been a very long day"

The girl walked over to the gazebo and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Sit we have much to discuss"

About what? What do people talk about over tea; the weather? I didn't say that but I did think that quite loudly. I decided to humor her and sat my sorry as on the chair across from her.

"Tea?"

"No thanks"

I was never a big fan of tea but that didn't stop her from pouring me a cup.

"How about ? You love that"

She calmly tapped the edge of my cup with her pipe slowly changing the tea into a dark bubbly liquid; I carefully sniffed it-it smelled just like Dr. Pepper!

How could she change something into something else?

"It's magic"

There was Furyoku but magic? I could be all "there's no such thing as magic or that magic is for kids" those people are cynical and bitter. Magic and fairies would make the world a thousand times more fun and wonderful. I would love for the seasons to change because of different fairies painting the earth and blowing on daffodils can grant wishes.

"That's great and all but why are you showing me all this?"

"Because I asked her too"

A familiar voice said materializing into a blue ball.

"Marzanna!"

"Yes it's me. I asked her to help you realize what you really are"

"Oh God don't tell me that I'm the chosen one or some shit"

The girl responded by throwing a macaroon at my face. My punishment was not complete Marzanna bashed her blue body into my face; despite being a manifestation of a spirit she could still somehow hurt me.

"How rude can you get? Your mother taught you manners use them! You haven't even introduced yourself yet!"

"Neither did she!"

Marzanna just glared at me. If she was in her human form she would be waggling her finger at me.

"Fine, my name is Maya it is nice to meet you"

"Fumiko the Golden witch or the Endless witch if you prefer"

"Sure."

Fumiko took a puff out of her piper silence filled the air until she exhaled a thin stream of smoke. She looks about the same age as me why the hell is she smoking?

"You know there are two types of witches in this world; the first is the common witch that anyone can become can cast spells but not much more powerful than a shaman but the second are very rare anyone can become one but they have to have a certain spark"

"The second kind are powerful?"

"Powerful enough to shape reality"

"So you're the second one I take it?"

I said before eating one of the macaroons (they were pretty tasty) but she then again one-upped me by dropping a pile of bricks on me (metaphorically).

"And so are you"

If there was liquid in my mouth I would have spit it everywhere.

"What?"

"I said you are or have the potential to be a very powerful witch"

Marzanna float close to me and gave me a kind gaze but it did not feel kind.

"This is why I chose you as my partner because of the potential that flows through your veins"

She didn't mean to be cruel in any way but it still really hurt my feelings. I thought she choose me because of my skill and dedication to the craft not because of the fluid in my body.

"Come don't be like that; this is a good thing"

"I'm not a witch! I'm a shaman damnit!"

I shouted angrily; I wanted to leave this stupid garden and go back to my home in America and curl up in my bed. I don't want to be a witch I don't want things to change anymore!

"You can be both; I am both a shaman and a witch"

"Shut up, you can't prove that I'm a witch"

"I don't have to; you've done all the work. When you lost something like a pen or hair tie how come you can find it only to find something just like it? Haven't you ever wondered why you could find something easily as if it was created just for you? Such as a small toy or a ladder in a man-made river?"

The river? What was she talking about?

"There was no ladder there never was; you created it by sheer willpower"

What? I can't just create something out of thin air?

"It's a rare gift you know to be able to create something from nothing. I can create but zero will always be zero I need something in order to create but you can create one from zero something from nothing"

"I can't do that; I'm not some master creator"

"Yeah, you're not a "master creator" you're a witch of origins or the witch origins"

I have a title? Everything was just moving too fast I couldn't keep up with it all. It's like I'm riding a bicycle only to have the road suddenly turn into a treadmill band going a thousand miles a minute.

"_Don't worry it will all work out"_

Yoh's voice whispered inside my head.

What would he think of all this? Knowing him he would just accept it and go with the flow so maybe I should do that too. If things don't make sense then just accept it so you can move on.

"You should feel honored a witch like you comes only once every century; and you have a lot of talent despite that Asakura bastard trying to seal it away"

I could the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and bile rising from my throat. That's nightmare wasn't a nightmare it was real? I was felt scared and also betrayed she said Asakura right?

"It wasn't that boy if you're wondering"

"What?"

"It wasn't the Asakura boy it was his father. He tried to seal your powers but he should know that the only thing that could stop another witch is a stronger witch"

His father but why would he? More importantly why how did she seem to know what I am thinking? Is one of her witch powers to read minds?

"But don't think he's innocent; he knows what happened but he's too ashamed to say anything about it"

Being tied up on that floor was horrifying and I was angry that he didn't tell me that he knew but I wanted to hear his side of the story. If it was someone else would I be as calm or would I be furious?

_CHING CHING_

Soft bells rang through the air.

"It seems that our time is up for today but we'll pick this up tomorrow okay?"

"Wait! Why are you helping me?"

She smirked resting her elbows on the table like a seasoned business man.

"Because we have need our your talents"

"We? Whose we?"

"That's on a need to know basis"

Before I could say anything else the chair and the person sitting on it AKA me fell through a hole similar to the one that Anna fell through. Fumiko waved as I fell through the floor and landed in my bedroom. I stared at the wall trying to process what had happened before the chair turned into golden butterflies causing me to land on my ass.

"I think I need a nap"

I said trying to process it all.

*****************************************Omake*******************************

Fumiko sat at the table drinking her tea calmly. She had been around for a long time; two reincarnations and she had only seen a witch of origins once (and she wasn't that powerful). It takes an unreicarnated soul to be a witch of origins; she was going to need a lot of training before she could be considered a real witch.

"So how's the little witchling?"

A smooth voice said behind her.

Bare arms wrapped around her shoulders; his chin resting by her neck his long hair tickling the side of her face.

"Hao!"

He smirked against her skin.

"Yes it is me"

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on our plan"

Fumiko sighed and slumped in the chair.

"It's your plan and while I will train her as a fellow witch but I'd wish you would reconsider"

Fumiko loved Hao put she didn't like the path he was on.

"It's for a better world for you and me"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: I had to put that last bit in there; I got an idea and I was like "I have to do this!"**

**Irish: Anyway updates might be slow due to a new job so bear with me.**

**Irish: Favorite and review!**


End file.
